Flat panel displays include color filters to remove particular color components from light illuminating from sub-pixels of the display. Non-intrinsic color displays include a display effect layer, which reflects or emits light with a broad spectrum (white), and a color filter layer, which changes the white light into colored light. The display effect layer and the color filter layer need to be properly aligned to prevent parallax or aperture problems. When making a conformable, flexible or even roll-up display in this way, alignment problems between the display effect layer and the color filter layer can occur due to the different radii of these layers during bending or rolling.
Referring to FIG. 1, an illustrative roll up display 10 is shown to illustrate alignment between pixel structures 22 in an active matrix layer 12 and color filters 14, 16, and 18 in a color filter layer 20. Pixel structures 22 reflect or emit white light which passes through a display effect layer 15 and then an appropriately aligned color filter 14, 16 or 18 corresponding to each sub-pixel 22. Three sub-pixels 22 form a pixel image that includes a red, green and blue components supplied by color filters 14, 16 and 18 respectively. Lines 24 are shown to illustrate alignment between sub-pixels 22 and color filters 14, 16 and 18.
Referring to FIG. 2, display 10 is shown being rolled up onto a roller or spool 30. Due to the radius of the spool 30, misalignment occurs between color filters 14, 16 and 18 and sub-pixels 22. Misalignment between color filters 14, 16 and 18 in layer 20 and sub-pixels 22 is illustrated by lines 24. The misalignment can cause parallax problems, decrease brightness and cause color errors and moiré effects in the displayed image.